a strange turn in the road
by bluepixie13
Summary: In an Alternet Universe a little in the future. A recently made homeless Duo is offered a chance at a job at research center. Little dose he suspect the strange turn in the road that stretches before him and the people he'll meet along the way. will be a
1. Default Chapter

Title: A strange turn in the road.

Author: Angelique

Summery: In an Alternet Universe a little in the future. A recently made homeless Duo is offered a chance at a job at research center. Little dose he suspect the strange turn in the road that stretches before him and the people he'll meet along the way.

Warning: this will be shonan ai or in other words guys will like other guys, if this bothers you please don't read it. There maybe a few oc's but they'll be minor.

Pairings: (if I can manage it) 5x2, 3x4, 1x?

Prologue: A beginning is just another beginnings end.

(A few months ago at Maxwell's orphanage)

"Ouch, watch it Vickie! Don't sit on my braid!"

"Move over Duo, and it wouldn't happen, and keep it down we don't want Sister Helen to catch us"

"Move where? It's not like there's all that much room here to get comfortable."

"Oh hush up and hand me the candle, I brought the matches."

"Kay, here it is don't drop it."

"Fine, just give me a second here, ah here we go."

A dim light glows and light the small space that was made from a corner of the attic and a bunch of old trunks stacked on tope of each other. In the small area sitting on top of a busted mattress sat two figures, one was a skinny brown haired boy with dark blue eyes set in a valentine face and long hair in a braid down past his thigh. The other one was a chubby girl with long brown blond hair (she call it dishwater blond) grey eyes behind a pair of cheap glasses that have been repaired by scotch tape. On one of her legs is a shiny metal brace. Around them on the mattress was some a plate with some cookies and two little cartons of milk. Next to it was an empty tin can with a candle in it.

"Happy Birthday Duo." Vickie smiled. "Hard to believe your 15 years old already"

"Your just upset that im a year older than you." Duo reached over and grabbed a cookie from the pile. "So what did Sister Helen give earlier?" "Well Miss nosey I don't know I haven't opened it yet" "well what are you waiting for open it. Open it." "Give me a sec Vic."

Duo slowly open the small package the Sister gave him earlier that day, inside there was a small cross on a chain. "Oh duo it's so cool." Dou stared in shock at the shiny cross until

Vickie said "Did she say any thing?" "Only that she hoped id keep it near my heart to keep me safe."

'That's sweet of her; sorry I couldn't get you any thing, tell you what I'll owe you a favor. How's that?' "A favor, so I can get you do something for me?" "Well that's the idea." "Ok read my palm." "What?" "You heard me." "I should have never told you I could do that, oh well give me the hand you use most." Vickie stared down at duo hand and lightly traced the lines on his palm then she stared into his eyes briefly, "past, present, or future?" "Future." "Kay let me see..." Vickie looked into duo's palm carefully tracing the lines one it. "Hey Vic, how did you learn to read palms like this?" "A lady from my old neighborhood, she use to baby site me when I was little, now hold still I need to look in your eyes a sec." Vickie leaned closer to duo and look into his eyes. He had the strangest feeling that she could somehow see into his soul or something. Vickie leaned back and said "ok I got it." Well?" she rubbed her eyes under her glasses and said. "Are you sure you want to hear it? It doesn't make any sense to me." "Just tell me Vic im a big boy I can take it, besides I listen when talk about this I know to take it with a grain of salt."

Vickie sighed, grabbed a cookie from the pile and said. "O.k. but don't say anything till im done, it come in three parts. First a great change will come to you that will shake your world. Second a chance will come your way that seems like its manna from heaven but be careful. Third you'll can find everlasting love and friendship and have a family of sorts if you can be brave and look past the unusual wrappings."

Duo blinked at her "geez Vic, your right that was strange." "Sorry duo, but I did warn you, I guess it might not mean any thing, after all I have predicted wrong before, but if you don't if I give you a bite of advice though?" "What?" Vickie started to picked up the mess they hade made during there talk. "Keep that cross close to you and try to listen to your heart; you have good instincts when you choose to listen to them." "Whatever you say Vic, come on we better get to bed." "Alright duo don't forget to blow out the candle." "Sure, sure." As duo leaned over to blow out the candle he wondered how far off the mark Vickie was.


	2. I was bruised and battered and I couldn'...

Title: A strange turn in the road.

Author: Angelique

Summery: In an Alternet Universe a little in the future. A recently made homeless Duo is offered a chance at a job at research center. Little dose he suspect the strange turn in the road that stretches before him and the people he'll meet along the way.

Warning: this will be shonan ai or in other words guys will like other guys, if this bothers you please don't read it. There maybe a few oc's but they'll be minor.

Pairings: (if I can manage it) 5x2, 3x4, 1x?

Part 1: I was bruised and battered and I couldn't tell what I felt.

The flames shot up higher and higher, twisting and twirling around each other as they burned. Casting a beautiful contrast of light and shadows into the midnight sky. But the young boy trying to rip out the metal bars that covers the big door to the orphanage. A fire man tried get the boy to let go," "come on son there nothing you can do now, its too far gone, let go your gonna hurt yourself." The boy screamed and grabbed the bars harder, tears fell down his cheeks, as the fireman called out to the others "shit guys help me, the bars burning his hands, help me pry him off before he really injures himself." "Kid let go, kid, KID! Wake up! It's all right kid." Duo gave a start as he woke up. He gave out a deep breath as he sat up and looked around and saw a rundown warehouse, it was section of into areas by the use of sheets hung on string, and each area was just big enough for a person to lie down in. In front of him knelt an old man in a faded Hawaiian shirt a torn pair of blue jeans and a ragged trench coat. "Oh hi Howard, sorry about that, i hope i didn't wake you up." "Na don't be sorry duo, i was gonna wake you up soon anyway, the mission will be serving breakfast soon and we can't miss it."Thanks how give me a sec and ill be ready." "Fine, but don't take long kid or they'll be out of food."

Duo nodded his head as he stood up an stretched and scratched his ribs. He got a brush out of his backpack along with a mirror. They look like the plastic kind you can get at a dime store for a child. Duo quickly braded his hair and tied it back with a piece of shoe string. He then took a quick look in the mirror to make sure he got it all. It seemed at longer than just a month since his birthday and what happen that next day. How he got into a big fight with the Sister and with Vic when she tried to talk to him about it. He got so mad he grabbed his stuff and ran off. He calmed down later and went back to find the orphanage ablaze, there where no survivors. He was taken to the hospital to get the burns on his hands look at and the police talk to him, they thought it was kind of suspicious that he ran away when he did. They finally released him to children services and they placed him in a foster home but as soon as he could he ran away from there. He was lucky howard found him, he looked after him and let him stay with him and triad to teach duo as much as he could. Duo shook his head put away his mirror and brush and headed toward where howie was he couldn't be late for breakfast.

* * *

Two weeks later:

Duo walked down the street keeping an eye out for a pocket to pick, Howie didn't really approve of this but Duo is careful and the money does come in handy for food. And lord Knows they needed the money now, Howie had recently started having trouble seeing, Duo had finally talk howie into going to the free clinic. It turned out Howie is developing a bad case of myopia in both eyes, the doc said if it isn't corrected he'll eventually go blind but the operation cost a lot of money they didn't have. Howie said not to worry about it but Duo couldn't. Duo looked at the old cheap doors to the mission, he hoped he didn't miss dinner, and saw an advertisement taped on the door it said: Need Money? Looking for honest work? No experience needed. It then listed the address and time to apply. Duo recognized the address as belonging to the Romafeller Company. If he remembered correctly it was mainly interested in research and other scientifical stuff. He stared at the ad for a minute and then tore it off. It did sound good and it didn't hurt to ask right?


End file.
